1. Technical Field
The invention relates to cargo restraint apparatuses used in cargo receptacles of trucks, particularly to tracked cargo restraint apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A typical cargo restraint apparatus includes a track fixed on a wall of a cargo receptacle and a fastener slidably mounted on the track. The fastener is provided with first and second spring-loaded trigger members. Only one of the two trigger members can be released from the track in a direction, and the other one of the two trigger members can be released from the track in another direction.
However, manufacturing costs of such a trigger member are expensive. Furthermore, a restraint apparatus requires two trigger members. This increases volume of the apparatus. When releasing the engagement holes, two trigger members need to be pressed and moved. Thus it is so difficult to operate the apparatus.